


The Fantabulous Team Up Of A Luthor And A Super

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But She Finds Out, F/F, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Luthor-Super Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: When Lex escapes prison, Lena goes on the hunt for him and ends up being his hostage until Supergirl saves her. They work together to bring down Lex but Supergirl ends up being the one who needs saving.





	The Fantabulous Team Up Of A Luthor And A Super

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Story_ii_Character](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_ii_Character/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> For requests and prompts and additional commentary, feel free to message me on Tumblr: Dreaduquesne

Lena Luthor sat on the bed in her glass cell that stood in the middle of the room. Her brother, Lex Luthor, had broken out of jail again and Lena knew he was planning something big so she decided to follow his trail and it led her all the way to his secret base in Las Vegas of all places. She knew how to be stealthy when it counted so she had every right to curse herself for getting caught.

She stood up as Lex walked into the room and headed for her cell. “I know what you’re planning and you won’t get away with it.”

Lex placed a hand on his ear. “Did you say something?” Lena furrowed her brows before realizing her cell was soundproof.

Lex smirked before touching a red button outside the cell, waiting for it to turn green before he spoke. “Sorry it took so long for me to come and see you, Lena. When I realized someone had overridden my state-of-the-art security system, I couldn’t begin to think of the intellect capable of such a thing then I realized there was only one other me in the world.” He pointed at Lena through the glass. “You,” he smirked. “My dear sister.”

Lena banged her fists on the glass, causing Lex to step back. “I’m nothing like you,” she spat.

“Oh, but you are. We were raised in the same house with the same morals by the same parents. The only real difference between you and I is that I choose not to align myself with those who wish to cause harm to our world.”

Lena shrugged. “I don’t remember being a delusional, paranoid mama’s boy who feels inadequate because another man has power I could only dream of having.”

Lex clenched his jaw. He then smiled as he watched the satisfied smirk on Lena’s face. “Power is an illusion and only those who truly have it understand that and know how to manipulate it in their favor.” He pressed the green button outside the cell until it turned red and walked out of the room.

Lena sat back down on her bed. “Supergirl,” she whispered before sighing. Lex had tons of kryptonite at his disposal. Supergirl saving the day would be giving Lex exactly what he wanted. Besides, her cell was soundproof and she doubted the Girl of Steel would be able to hear her all the way from National City.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Supergirl._

Kara Danvers shot up out of her sleep. “Lena?” She squint her eyes, using her x-ray vision to scan her apartment.

No one was there.

She sat up in her bed, leaning against the headboard. She closed her eyes and listened for Lena’s heartbeat. She could hear it beating faster than normal. It wasn’t long before her own heartbeat did the same.

Kara quickly got out of the bed and changed into her Supergirl suit. She flew out of her window and followed the sound of Lena’s heartbeat. It led her just outside of the Nevada desert.

“Las Vegas?” She closed her eyes again and moved in the direction where Lena’s heartbeat had gotten louder.

Kara stopped in front of a seemingly abandoned building surrounded by empty fields and a deserted highway. She tried scanning it with her x-ray vision but it was laced with led. She walked into the building.

She heard about Lex escaping prison and went to the DEO but they rejected her offer to help since she still wasn’t willing to reveal her identity. Lex hadn’t done anything since escaping so she planned on waiting it out until he showed his hand but he had Lena hostage and all of her patience flew out the window.

Kara flew down the hall and over to a lone guard. She stood in front of him, watching as his eyes went wide in fear. “Hey. I’m looking for a friend. Do you know if she’s here or not?”

The guard pulled his gun from his hip.

“You know I’m bulletproof, right?”

“If I tell you where she is, will you let me go?”

Kara chuckled. “Oh, I know where she is but I also know Lex has kryptonite but I guess if you let me in without alerting him, you can go. Deal?”

The guard lowered his gun. “Deal.” He punched the code into the security system. The floor next to him opened up, revealing a staircase that led below the building.

Kara grabbed the guard by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall with enough force to knock him out. He fell with a thud.  
“Sorry.” She stepped over him and made her way down the steps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena leaned against the glass of her cell. She was tired, thirsty and hungry and wanted to punch Lex square in the face but the cell was escape proof, not that she didn’t try.

Lex’s image popped up on the glass. “You look famished, Lena,” his virtual self said.

“Fuck you.”

Lex laughed hysterically. “I’ve never known for you to have such a foul mouth.”

There was a loud BANG.

A guard slid into the room with the door under him as if he was floating across the floor. Kara stood in the doorway, donning her signature Supergirl stance.

Lena’s lips curled into a smile before a worried expression was on her face.

“Welcome, Supergirl,” Lex said. His face disappeared from the glass.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked.

“What does it look like? I’m saving you,” Kara answered as she flew over to Lena’s cell.

Lena couldn’t hear Kara but she was pretty good at reading the blonde’s lips, not that she stared at them often enough to know how. “Lex knows you’re here now. It may have been easy to get in but it’ll be very hard to get back out.”

Kara chuckled. “I’m Supergirl and I’m stealthier than I look, Lena.”

“Oh really. How did you get in here?”

“I… punched a few guards… broke a few things…”

Lena rolled her eyes.

Kara searched the controls on the outside of the cell. She pressed her fingers on the ‘LOCKED’ button on the glass and turned it clockwise. The door slid open and Lena stepped through it.

“I need you to back up so I can break us out of here,” Kara said.

“We have to get Lex.”

“You’re safety is the priority right now, Lena. We know where Lex’s base is now. We can get him another time.”

Lena complied and stepped back. Kara flew up into the ceiling and broke a Supergirl sized whole through the building until she found herself floating above the building.

“So much for being stealthy,” Lena murmured.

“I heard that,” Kara said as she flew back down. She picked Lena up bridal style. “Hold on.”

Lena wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around Kara’s neck and nodded. Kara flew them up through the hole until they reached the outside world and made her way to Lena’s apartment in National City.

Lena unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside. She turned to Kara.

“Thank you.”

“It’s good to know someone appreciates Supergirl,” Kara responded with a weak smile. Lena could sense the sadness in her tone. “You’re welcome.”

“What are we going to do about Lex?”

“Leave it alone and let the DEO handle it.”

“That’s not like you, Kara.”

Kara furrowed her brows. “I’m-”

Lena sighed. “You don’t have to lie to me. I’ve known for a long time.”

“You’re not upset?”

Lena shook her head. “No. I mean I was but I had time to get over my anger and understand why you lied, not saying I appreciate being lied to.”

Kara took a deep breath. “I know I should’ve told you but after Rick kidnapped Alex, I didn’t want to risk something like that happening to you. I am sorry, Lena.”

Lena stepped aside. “You can stay a while.” Kara smiled and walked into the apartment and over to the couch where she sat down.

“Are you okay?” Lena genuinely asked, sitting next to Kara.

“Me? I’m fine.” Kara paused before she spoke again. “Ever since I left the DEO, I feel lost. I’ve worked with them for three years and now because I won’t reveal my identity to the world, I somehow became an enemy, even after all the good I’ve done.”

Lena pushed a strand of hair from Kara’s face. “You never needed the DEO, Kara. They needed you. Maybe it’s better if Supergirl went solo.”

Kara pouted as she sunk into the couch. “I don’t want to. I liked being a part of something good but I can’t reveal my identity and it sucks.”

“Well, how about you and I work together until we get Lex behind bars again.”

Kara sat up and turned to Lena, a hint of excitement in her eyes. “Really?”

Lena nodded with a smirk. “We could be unstoppable.”

“I don’t want you to risk your life helping me.”

“It’s cute you think I’m asking for your permission when I’m simply giving you an offer.”

Kara thought about it. Lena being her partner in crime wasn’t something she ever imagined but it was too good of an offer to pass up.

“Okay,” she said. “What is Lex planning?”

“He wants to launch bombs into National City. He needs you as a prisoner in order for his plan to work.”

“Why does he need me?” Kara asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Superman is already gone and some people feel like he gave up on them. If Lex keeps you as a prisoner, he’ll bomb the city and you’ll have no way of stopping him. People will lose hope in you and Lex will swoop in as the city’s savior.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I talked to Lilian,” Lena sighed. “She loves him more than anything and she believes in what he’s doing but she’s afraid this plan will get him killed.”

“I think we should at least alert the DEO.”

“We figuratively, in your case literally, have big guns.” Kara blushed at the compliment. “We can try to stop him ourselves and if we can’t, we call in the bigger guns of the DEO.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena drove in her black Lexus down a highway in Las Vegas as Kara flew above her. She drove into the parking lot of the not-so-abandoned building. Kara flew down as she stepped out of the car.

“You have the cuffs, right?” Kara asked, walking towards her.

Lena nodded as she shut the car door. “Let’s go get that son of a bitch.”

Kara bit her lip before pulling Lena into a passionate kiss. Lena broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

“What was that for?”

Kara chuckled. “I don’t know. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Well, let’s arrest Lex and then talk about that later. You remember the plan right?”

Kara nervously bit her bottom lip. “Yeah.” She flew to the top of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara walked down a dark hallway. The inside of the building was laced with led, inhibiting her from seeing one of Lex’s men shooting a kryptonite bullet straight at her. She dropped to her knees and winced in pain as the bullet hit her left thigh.

Lights lit up the dark hallway as she tried her best to stand up. Lex walked toward her with a sinister smile on his face. Another bullet was fired and hit her in her right leg, bringing Kara to her knees completely.

“I was wondering when the Girl of Steel would visit me again. I heard Superman is off world.” He bent down on one knee in front of Kara. “Supergirl is the world’s savior but who will save you?”

Kara held her thigh as blood spilled from it. “If I told you… I’d spoil the surprise.” She steadied her breathing and pulled the bullet from her right thigh, throwing it on the floor.

Lex chuckled. He quickly pulled out a needle and stuck it in Kara’s neck. “It’s not enough to kill you but it will hurt.”

The liquid from the needle seeped into Kara’s veins causing the kryptonian to scream out in pain. Lex stood up.

“Take her to the infirmary,” he ordered. Four of his men picked Kara up off the ground and dragged her to the destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lex stepped into his office. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed the chair behind his desk was turned away from him. He laughed before closing the door.

Lena slowly turned around in the chair.

“You did always have a flair for the dramatics,” Lex said.

“You’re going back to jail, Lex.”

Lex sat on the edge of the desk, his gaze on Lena. “And you’re the one who’s going to put me there?” He pulled a remote from his pocket and aimed it towards a flat screen hanging on the wall. He pressed the power button.

The screen showed a live feed of the infirmary where Kara was clearly in a lot of pain and struggling to break free from the restraints.

Lena stood up, a worried expression on her face. “Let her go.”

“Was the plan not for her to be the distraction while you snuck into my office to arrest me?” Lex tapped his temple. “Great minds think alike, Lena.”

“Alright,” Lena said. She took a deep breath. “I’ll do whatever you want, just let her go.”

“You care more about that alien than you do your own flesh and blood.” Lex stood up and walked over to the screen. “It’s sickening,” he said, watching with great pleasure as Kara screamed in pain.

“You don’t see her as I do,” Lena said. She circled around the desk and stood next to him. “She’s one of the good ones.”

Lex turned around and gripped Lena by her slender neck. He looked into her watery eyes as his grip tightened. “They want to destroy us and everything we’ve worked hard to build. There are no good ones.”

Lena gripped his wrist, managing to slip a pair of silver cuffs on him. Lex let her go with a shove, leaving her coughing as she bent over the desk.

Lex clenched his jaw. “I’m a genius, Lena. These will only hold me for so long.”

Lena pulled out her phone and pressed the activation button. “They aren’t just any cuffs, Lex.” 

She watched him wince in pain as a tiny needle came out of the right cuff and pierced his skin.

“They’re special cuffs that administer a very strong sedative on my command.” A minute later, Lex collapsed to the ground.

“Piece of cake,” Lena breathed out. She bent down in front of Lex and searched his pockets for a set of keys. She pulled the keys from his pocket and stood up, looking at the screen. “I’m coming, Supergirl.”

She stepped over Lex’s lifeless body and out of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena walked down the hallway and made her way to the infirmary where Kara was being held.

“Hey,” a man’s voice shouted from behind her. She turned around, her arms up in surrender.

“What did you do to Lex?” The guard asked.

“Oh, he’s just sleeping.” Lena balled up her right fist and aimed it at the guard. A second later, a wave of energy shot from the device on her wrist and sent the man flying backwards into a nearby wall.

“Huh. So it does work.” She turned and continued toward the infirmary. Two more guard with guns began shooting at Lena. She held her left forearm in front of her. A blue energy shield blocked the bullets and they fell to the floor.

The guards ran out of bullets. They dropped their guns and rushed towards Lena.

Lena blasted the closest one with energy and knocked him into the other one. Both men fell to the ground with a loud thud. She ran into the infirmary where Kara was confined to an operating table.

“Took you long enough,” Kara said playfully, still in pain.

Lena rolled her eyes as she released Kara from the restraints.

Kara sat up and dug into her right thigh, trying to take the remaining kryptonite bullet out. “The bullet’s still in my right leg but it’s too deep and I can’t pull it out.”

Lena searched the tray stand next to the operating table for a pair of tweezers. “It’s going to hurt.”

Kara nodded quickly. “I can take it.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. “I know I just- I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

A smile tugged at Kara’s lips at the sentiment. “We don’t have much time before more guards come, Lena.”

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s right thigh. She felt Kara jerk as she touched the wound. She placed the tweezers inside the wound until she felt the metal of the bullet. She slowly pulled it out and sat it on the tray stand.

“Oh thank Rao,” Kara said. She wrapped her arm around Lena’s neck and hopped off the table. Her knees buckled when her feet hit the floor. “Lena, I ca-I can’t walk.”

“Shit,” Lena said, she helped Kara sit back on the table. She searched the room for anything that could help the situation. She turned to Kara. “You have to get on my back.”

“What?” Kara laughed. “That’s really silly.”

“It’s the only way I can get you out of here. Besides, I’m stronger than I look.” Lena turned her back to Kara and positioned herself between the blonde’s legs.

Kara hesitated for a moment as a warm feeling washed over her. She climbed onto Lena’s back, wrapping her legs around the brunette’s waist.

Lena managed to fend off a few guards with her experimental prototypes as she carried Kara out of the building.

As they walked outside, DEO vans pulled up and guards stormed out of them on their way inside the building. Alex Danvers ran up to the duo.

“Is she okay?” Alex asked. Her voice was laced with concern.

“I will be,” Kara replied. She slid off Lena’s back and wrapped her arms around both Lena and Alex’s necks. They helped her walk to Lena’s car.

Alex helped Kara into the passenger seat. She placed a bracelet on Kara’s wrist. “It harnesses the energy from the sun and will help you heal faster.”

Kara weakly nodded as Alex shut the door.

“He was going to use these to activate the bombs,” Lena said. She held out the keys in front of Alex.

Alex took the keys from her. “I’ll meet you back at her apartment.” She walked toward the entrance of the building.

Lena got into the driver’s seat. She turned to Kara but the blonde’s eyes were shut. She placed a hand on Kara’s chest to make sure she was still breathing and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a heartbeat.

“You could’ve just asked to touch my boobs,” Kara said bursting into a fit of laughter with her eyes still closed.

“Shut up,” Lena replied, a warm smile on her face. She put the keys into the ignition and drove to Kara’s apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara smelled bacon as she walked out of her bedroom in sweatpants and a National City University sweatshirt. It was the day after she and Lena took down Lex and she felt rejuvenated. The sun harnessing device did a helluva job.

She stepped into the kitchen and saw Lena wearing a red and white checkered apron. On the counter were plates full of pancakes, bacon and scrambled cheese eggs.

“Mmm. That smells so good.”

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked as she flipped the last pancake in a pan.

“I feel amazing,” Kara answered honestly. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. “Is this all for me?” She opened the bottle and took a sip.

“Yes.” Lena placed the pancake on the plate. “I still believe you need to eat healthier but you had a crazy twenty-four hours and I wanted to do something nice.”

“Thank you.” Kara said, sitting the orange juice down on the counter. “For the breakfast and for saving my life.”

“You’ve saved my life on numerous occasions,” Lena responded, setting the pan back on the stove. “It’s about time I did some saving of my own,” she smiled.

“Lena,” Kara began, “I really am sorry for-” She was interrupted by Lena placing a finger on her lips.

“You already apologized, Kara.” Lena cupped Kara’s face. “Like I said last week, I already forgave you.” She pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s hips and deepened it, their lips melding even more. She lifted Lena up and sat her on the counter, eliciting a gasp from the brunette.

Lena broke the kiss. “What about the breakfast?” Lena breathed out.

“It can wait,” Kara answered, her lust filled gaze making Lena’s head spin.

Lena grabbed Kara’s arm and pulled her between her legs. She moved her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip, begging for entry to the blonde’s mouth. Kara granted her access. Lena’s tongue met Kara’s in a sloppy, wet kiss. She nipped at Lena’s bottom lip, causing the brunette to moan in her mouth.

Kara broke the kiss and reached behind Lena. She untied the apron, lifted it over Lena’s head and threw it on the floor. She impatiently ripped open Lena’s white, button-up shirt, revealing a black-laced bra.

“Jesus, Kara. That shirt costs five-hundred dollars,” Lena said.

Kara raised an inquisitive brow. “Would you have preferred if I unbuttoned it slowly?”

Lena huffed. “No.”

Kara pulled the shirt off of Lena. “That’s what I thought,” Kara smiled smugly. She pulled her sweatshirt off, exposing her bare chest.

The door to Kara’s apartment opened and shut.

“Kara, sweetie, it’s me,” Eliza Danvers called out. “I thought I’d come visit you girls for the weekend.” Her jaw dropped as she saw half-naked Kara standing in between the legs of a half-naked Lena. Her hand quickly shot up and covered her eyes.

Kara faced Eliza and shielded Lena. Lena quickly covered Kara’s bare breasts.

“Eliza,” Kara laughed nervously. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Eliza turned and walked toward the door. “I’ll come back later,” she said, rushing out of the apartment.

“You mother didn’t just catch us about to have sex on your counter, did she?”

“Yeah,” Kara said, still in shock. “She did.”

Lena slid off of the counter. She placed kisses over Kara’s back. “Well, I don’t see why we need to stop now that she’s gone.”

Kara turned to Lena, horror written on her expression. “I’m swearing off sex forever.”

Lena burst into a fit of laughter. She stopped when she noticed Kara frowning at her. “Oh, you’re serious?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this, hope everyone enjoyed it!!! Leave lots of comments letting me know what y'all think!!


End file.
